Under some circumstances it may be advantageous for one or more computing platforms to communicate on a peer-to-peer basis. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to establish a peer-to peer network to facilitate this type of communication. A peer-to-peer network may be organized according to one or more characteristics, such as utilizing a centralized tracking server to organize nodes on the peer-to-peer network, for example. However, additional organizational structures for establishing peer-to-peer networks may be advantageous.